


Baby Amelia Watson

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Mycroft, Baby Watson, Evil Mary, F/M, M/M, Paternity Tests, Pining Sherlock, mention of rape, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Mary has had the baby and Sherlock is struggling to cope with this change in his relationship with John. Then Mary tells John something that will change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this as single chapter, but time marches on and I don't think I'm going to be able to do that before Series 4 airs, so here is the first part.

**Baby Amelia Watson born at 7:31 am weighing 6 Ib 5oz.**

Sherlock glares at the message on his phone and quickly replies.

**You do not like the name Amelia, it reminds you of little old ladies in tea rooms. Why have you allowed Mary to dictate the name? SH**

The reply comes back straight away and Sherlock allows himself a small smile at knowing John is paying attention to him instead of Mary.

**She just pushed a whole person out of her body. The least I can do is let her chose the baby's name.**

Sherlock huffs. John is being far too easily led. Whilst he does believe that childbirth is painful, he is not so sure that it is more painful than being shot in the chest so he has little sympathy for "Mary".

**Fine. Congratulations then. SH**

**I'm going to pretend that that sounded more enthusiastic. Come to the hospital? Visiting hours are 2-3:30.** S

herlock bites his lip. He doesn't want to disappoint John, but the thought of seeing him with them, not just Mary but a baby as well, he's not sure if he can stand it. He is trying to decide what to do when his phone pings again. Lestrade.

**We have two dead and a missing child. No note or ransom yet. Can you come?**

Perfect. Saved from a horribly awkward hospital visit without having to make anything up. There is no way John can complain when there is a missing child. A tiny internal voice that sounds a lot like John warns that maybe it isn't appropriate to be quite so happy about missing children, but he squashes it down with the logic that whether he is happy or not makes no difference as to if children get abducted, and that he fully intends to do everything possible to find said child. It's not like he's just watching the investigation eating popcorn.

He quickly sends texts to Lestrade and John accepting and declining their respective invitations, finds his coat and scarf and leaves Baker Street.

\---

Two days later and little Emily is safely home with her remaining family, the kidnapper/murderer is safely locked away, and Sherlock is completely out of excuses for not visiting John and the baby.

**I am available to see Amelia. When would be convenient? SH**

The reply comes five minutes later.

**You could come over to the house now. Amelia can't wait to meet you.**

Sherlock rolls his eyes at the idea that a two day old baby could have any concept of meeting a new person, but leaves the flat to get a cab straight away.

On arrival at the house Sherlock knocks and the door is answered by a harried but happy looking John. He grins widely at Sherlock and ushers him in.

"You're in luck, she's awake and just been changed."

Sherlock hovers nervously just inside the doorway as John picks Amelia up from the crib in the corner and carries her over.

"Look, isn't she beautiful?" John asks looking ecstatic. "Here, you can hold her while I make us some tea."

Sherlock holds her, his muscles tense as he stares down into the little pink face and tries not to drop the most precious thing in his best friend's life. He follows John into the kitchen and asks "Where is Mary?"

John carries on his tea making as he replies "When I said you were coming over she decided to go for a nap. This little monkey," he says gently stroking Amelia's head "hasn't been letting us get much sleep so I don't think Mary's up for company at the moment. Sorry."

"No. No. That's ok. Of course she should sleep if she needs to." Sherlock replies, secretly relieved that he won't be forced to see John's perfect family all together today. He smiles down at the baby in his arms, she is part of John so Sherlock will love her, even if she also represents the end of any chance that John will ever love him the way that he loves John.

Sherlock sits on the sofa holding Amelia while John drinks his tea, Sherlock himself deciding at the last minute to forgo tea in case he should spill it and burn her. John talks about the joys of parenthood and the horror of newborn nappies and Sherlock tells John the details of the kidnapping case while John looks wistful at having missed it. Amelia waves her little arms around and kicks her legs, then gradually her movements slow and she falls asleep.

"I should go. Amelia is asleep now and you look awful. You should sleep as well while you have the chance."

John chuckles quietly "Thanks for that, always good to hear how awful I look." He takes the sleeping baby and carefully transfers her back to the crib.

"Maybe next time you can see Mary too, get the whole family together."

Sherlock stands and gives a tight smile "Yes, maybe." Within minutes he is in a cab on his way back to Baker Street, fighting back tears.

\---

A few days later Mary sits John down on the sofa to speak to him. She sounds apologetic as she says "I'm sorry, I did a test, I had to be sure. Amelia, she.. she isn't yours."

"What the hell?"

"She's.. Oh god.. She's Sherlock's."

John clenches his fist "No! No that can't be true."

Mary pulls a sheet of paper from her handbag "Look, here's the paternity test, I got some of his hair from your jacket."

John glares at her angrily, "I don't know what game you are playing but its not true. These tests will say whoever you want is the father. You can send them a sample from the real father and label it with whatever name you want."

"I'm sorry John, it is."

John stands and picks up Amelia from her crib in the corner, "Why are you doing this?"

"I thought you had a right to know. We don't have to tell him, we can just bring her up together. We'll just have to watch her for addiction and other weirdness."

"What the hell? You say that you cheated on me with my best friend, had his baby and I'm just supposed to forgive you and carry on. And who are we kidding, my family has just as much addiction in it as Sherlock, and I don't even know what to say about the 'other weirdness' comment. I've had enough of this, I'm going to Barts."

"Why are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a proper paternity test. Give me her bag, is there milk in it?"

Mary checks the bag that was next to the sofa, "Yes, there is." Then sounding angry "I just gave you a paternity test."

"And I don't believe you." John thunders causing Amelia to stir, he gently rocks and hushes her and fortunately she continues to sleep.

He pushes past Mary and as he leaves the house he sends two texts.

**On my way to Barts, meet me in the lab.**

And

**Hi Molly. Are you at Barts? I'm on my way over, I need a paternity test doing asap. Can you help?**

\-----

John arrives at Barts and goes straight to Molly's lab. Amelia is strapped to him and her bag is over his shoulder. She will want milk soon, but he needs to get this started first. When he reaches the lab he finds that Sherlock has beaten him there.

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" Then he notices Amelia "Why is she here?"

"Mary reckons Amelia is yours, I need a paternity test."

Sherlock takes a step back.

"I'm not..I didn't..I wouldn't. John, please believe me."

"Of course you didn't. She showed me some ridiculous paternity test with your name on it, but seeing as you label your own samples on those kits you send off I don't believe a word of it."

John looks down, tears fill his eyes as he studies the baby he thought was his.

"I'm pretty sure she isn't mine though. Why would Mary do this if she was? I need a test for me, and God I hope I am the father because I love her so much. And one for you to prove that Mary is lying."

Molly walks into the lab. "John? Why do you need a paternity test. Is it for a case?" She asks hopefully.

John shakes his head sadly. "No, Mary told me Amelia isn't mine, that she is Sherlock's. I don't believe her so I want you to test us both."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. Why would she say you are the father?" Molly says turning to Sherlock.

"I don't know. Some ridiculous ploy to make John hate me I presume. I say ridiculous because it is so simple to disprove. She must have thought John would fall for her lies and break off contact with me, presumably the plan was you stay with her for the sake of the baby you have come to love even though she isn't yours, and then Mary has you entrapped forever."

"Yes. Thank you Miss Marple." John says causing Sherlock to pull a face. "Lets just get this done."

\---

Two hours later Amelia has been fed and changed and is once again asleep. Several cups of coffee have been consumed and the two men are sitting waiting for the results. Mary walks in quietly and without a word sits at an empty bench at the far side of the lab. John glares at her half heartedly but he is too tired to keep it up and settles for examining the face of the baby in his arms. Sherlock noticing John's aborted attempt at glaring takes up the baton and gives her his most glaring glare. Trying to deduce her is pointless, and an argument could wake the baby, but this will do to signal his disapproval of whatever madness this is. It is hurting John and that's not acceptable. Suddenly a thought strikes him.

Is this post natal depression. Has it driven her insane. If this is because of a genuine medical condition then John can forgive her and move on and be happy.

He calls across the room "Mary, are you suffering from post natal depression?"

"No. What are you taking about?" She asks sounding annoyed.

"I'm just looking for an explanation for this insanity."

"You know full well why I said that you are the father."

"Mary. We have never been intimate. How could I be the father."

Mary sneers "Just say sex Sherlock, pathetic. There is no point lying, the test will prove it."

Before Sherlock can answer Molly comes back in. "Um, John, um, I'm sorry but Amelia isn't yours." John's eyes slide closed and his expression goes tight. He grasps Amelia to him a little more firmly.

"Um, it looks like, well not looks like, it is true, Sherlock is the father."

Sherlock's brain goes offline. He just stares at Molly.

John's eyes snap open and he gasps at her. "What?!?"

"Sherlock is the father. I'll just.. I'll just leave you to it." She scurries off out of the lab.

John turns to Sherlock. "What happened? Sherlock just tell me the truth, what happened?"

Sherlock looks distraught. "But.. She can't be. John please. I.. I'm gay. I wouldn't sleep with her." and looking uneasy at saying this continues "I'm a virgin, she can't be mine."

John hands Amelia to him, his face looks like thunder. "Here, hold your daughter."

"John, please don't be angry. I don't know what happened."Sherlock pleads.

John closes his eyes to keep from shouting and ignores Sherlock. Instead he stands and moves over to Marry. In a low dangerous voice he says "Tell me how this happened."

"You don't need the details John. You, you'll only get angrier with him. Let's just take Amelia home. I'm so sorry John but if you can forgive me I know we can make this work. I just thought you should know that your friend betrayed you."

He scoffs "And you didn't? You expect me to forgive you for this?"

"Yes. Please John. We have a baby, I need you."

"No. Apparently you two have a baby, but you think I'll be mad at him but fine with you."

"It wasn't my fault." she blurts out sounding desperate.

"What the hell does that mean?"

John notices Sherlock just staring at the baby in his arms as if she could explain this to him.

"This seems to be just as much a shock to him as it is to me."

"He's acting, trying to stay in your good books. Do you remember the night we were sampling wine for the wedding at Baker Street. We all got drunk so we stayed over in your old room."

"Yes." John replies flatly.

"I heard noises from Sherlock's room in the night, I thought he might have been sick with the alcohol so I went in, but he was naked, masturbating on the bed."

John grimaces, that is the last thing he wants to think about right now.

"I said sorry and turned around to leave, but he grabbed me and kissed me. I.. He dragged me to the bed and, well, you know."

"Dragged you?"

"Yes." She replies casting her eyes down to the floor.

"I was right upstairs."

"Yes."

"Are you trying to say that he raped you?" John asks, his voice still calm and level.

"Um, as good as."

He finally snaps "Oh for God's sake, was it rape or not?"

"Technically I didn't say no. I was pretty drunk too. I think I kissed him back, but, I think I might have passed out and then he was on top of me. I struggled a bit, but it all felt kind of remote, like it was happening to someone else, so, I'm not sure, I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes."

John turns to Sherlock to see him staring at Mary in wide eyed horror. "No no no no no. That's not true."

"Maybe you don't remember. You were very drunk. This explains why you just carried on as normal the next day. I was ashamed, I didn't want to think about it, I thought it was my fault, I should have spoken up, or called John to help me. Remember John I tried not to be alone with him after that."

Sherlock has tears dripping off of his chin and landing on Amelia's blanket leaving dark circles on the fleece. John goes and kneels in front of him.

"Sherlock. Is this true, what she's saying?"

He shakes his head. "I, I did, um, masturbate. I remember that. But, I don't know, I had so much wine, I don't remember. I don't think I'd do that though. I've never wanted to do that with a woman, why did I do that?" He sounds completely lost.

John stands, He's telling the truth. He didn't attack you.

Mary looks shocked "John. Why are you taking his side?"

"If he was lying he would just say no, he didn't do it. But he isn't, he's doubting himself, he's genuinely confused about this. He did not attack you. What really happened?"

Mary tries to convince him "He did, he just doesn't remember. I thought I'd put it behind me, but when she was born I had to know."

John looks around at Sherlock, holding the baby, tears flowing freely and looking more miserable than John can ever remember seeing him. He tries to imagine it, Sherlock attacking Mary, he thinks back to that night.

"I was drunk, said I didn't want to go all the way home so we stayed. You, you weren't that drunk though," he says pointing at Mary, "you were doing the tasting properly and only really drank two glasses."

"I think I had more than that. I was quite drunk."

"No, you weren't, you half carried me up the stairs to bed." John replies remembering more of the evening. "I know drunk Sherlock, he can barely stand, is completely uncoordinated, and gets very loud in a fight. There is no way that he," pointing at Sherlock, "forced you," pointing at Mary, "a trained assassin who was absolutely not drunk, to do anything. Let alone do it so quietly that you didn't wake me. I hadn't drunk enough to pass out."

"He did. Please John. He forced me." She sounds desperate now.

"Try again." John says stalking towards her.

"He did, he...."

John slams his palm down hard on the bench next to Mary making her jump and Amelia start crying.

"Try... Again." He says slowly.

Mary stares at him angrily. "How can you believe him over me. He has spent years lying to you."

John looks over, Sherlock looks distraught but is shushing and rocking the baby. He has no real idea what he's doing but she is beginning to quiet.

John appraises his best friend for a second then his eyes flick back to Mary. "Every lie he told was for my benefit. Sometimes it was misguided and he got it wrong, but the intention was always to keep me safe or give me what he thought I wanted regardless of his own desires. Your lies have all been self serving, go on, just this once tell the truth."

Her face goes hard and she shakes her head.

John continues "The way I see it one of two things happened. Either you walked in on him and then climbed on top of him when he was so far out of it he didn't know what was happening, in which case you raped him," he looks murderous "or you saw what he was doing and when he finished and fell asleep you stole some of his semen and artificially inseminated yourself. So which was it. And don't you dare even think about lying."

Mary's face changes as she drops the act and says dismissively, "Oh fine, fine. Calm down before you have an aneurysm. I didn't 'rape' him, he finished his little fantasy and came all over himself, then promptly passed out. It was easy."

"Why would you do that?"

"My job was to report in if his highness ever re-appeared after his 'suicide'. Then I was told to keep him close for a while, get him comfortable, then destroy him. Split you two up and break his shriveled little heart. It seems that I have failed. You are playing the loyal little soldier too well John. Never mind. I'm sure there are other plans in the works, perhaps with more permanent solutions. If I'm lucky maybe I'll get to participate. Now give me Amelia and I'll be on my way."

John steps between Mary and the baby.

"No. I don't think so. She is with her father, and that's where she will stay."

"Sherlock. You really want to keep her? You, with a baby? She won't last six months before you poison her or forget to feed her."

"Fuck off Mary. He would never hurt a child. Besides, if he'll have me I'll be moving back to Baker Street so I can help. I am her step father after all."

"Oh what a perfectly domestic set up. Playing house together. Tell me who will be the wife?" Mary says cruelly.

"Shut up. We are friends and you aren't going to spoil that."

"I think I can. Do you know what he was doing that night?"

"I've got a fair idea."

"Oh, Johnny, but who was he thinking of while he got himself off? It was you darling. He was calling your name, whimpering, crying out and begging you for more. Pathetic."

Sherlock gasps and clutches the baby tight, staring at the floor and trembling.

John steps behind him and rests a hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb to comfort him.

"Leave Mary! But don't go too far, I'll need you to sign the divorce papers."

She chuckles darkly and shakes her head, "I knew you were bent for him."

"What he does in what should be the privacy of his own room is no ones business but his own. I'm not going to abandon him just because of a drunken fantasy he may or may not have had about me. Now fuck off, I don't know how I ever thought I loved you."

"Hand Amelia over and I'll be on my way."

Sherlock stands up. "No. You can't have her. You are not fit to raise a dog let alone a child."

She tilts her head and nods slightly. "I suppose you can keep her for now, don't get too comfortable though, I'll be back."

She moves towards the exit when the door opens and Mycroft walks in.

"Mrs Watson. What a pleasure, and looking so well after the recent birth of your daughter."

She stiffens. "I was just leaving."

"Yes, I heard your conversation. I was made aware of certain DNA tests being carried out by Ms Hooper and thought I should take an interest. It seems that I have a niece, Mummy will be pleased."

"Get out of my way. I'm leaving just like they asked."

"But not quite how they asked. I think I heard a threat about coming back to collect your daughter. I can assure you that will not be happening."

"Are you going to stop me? You know what I'm capable of."

"Sure you don't want to reconsider? Maybe promise to leave them in peace while you make good your escape."

"No. We aren't finished with them yet, but this ends with my daughter and I together and these two broken and defeated."

"As I thought. Sherlock, cover the baby's ears."

Sherlock instantly recognises what his brother is planning and clasps his hands over the baby's tiny ears. Mycroft pulls out a small handgun, points it directly between Mary's eyes and pulls the trigger. Even silenced the banging of the gun makes the men's heads ring, the baby wakes completely and cries in Sherlock's arms. Mary lies dead on the lab floor. A small hole in her forehead looks almost inconsequential, however it hides the damage done by a bullet fragmenting inside her skull destroying her brain. There is very little blood as her heart stopped almost instantly.

Mycroft tucks the gun away in his pocket, he looks at the body and sighs "I do so hate wet work, although next door to the morgue is rather convenient." Two of his men appear from the corridor outside and he indicates to the body, they produce a body bag and begin to load Mary into it. Mycroft gives a small genuine smile and continues, "I very much look forward to meeting my niece properly later once this mess is cleared up."

Just then Molly renters the lab and stands shocked in the doorway when she sees the scene before her. Mycroft smiles at her confidently, walks over to her and with a hand on her shoulder turns her around. Then with an arm slung over her shoulder in a far too friendly manner he walks her out of the lab saying "Ms Hooper, I believe we need to have a conversation about some paperwork."

\---

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asks gently.

John makes a sound, it is a strange combination of a laugh and a sob. "I don't know. 24 hours ago I loved her and we had a new baby. She was my future. Now I have no baby, my wife is dead, and she was only my wife in the first place to carry out some madman's scheme to destroy you."

Sherlock looks down at the wailing baby. "John? I don't know what to do. What do I do with her?"

John takes a deep breath and steps around the men, who are now loading his dead wife onto a gurney, to fetch the baby bag from the other side of the lab. He brings it back and tries not to look at the blood on the floor as they wheel her out. "She probably needs milk. She doesn't know... God she doesn't know that her mother is... Oh god.. her mother is dead. Here, feed her."

John hands a bottle of milk to Sherlock who looks at it uncertainly. "Should it be warm?" He asks.

"Yes probably, but see if she'll take it, I can't, I can't even think about that now." John says slumping into a chair and holding his head in his hands.


End file.
